You've Got The Rhythm, I've Got The Blues
by KJL
Summary: Shuffle. Various slashes, friendships, and plot bunnies run amuck. Verrrrry amuck. Enjoy frolicking with them :D


Criminal Minds Song Shuffle.

I'm such a sucker.

You know, blah blah blah, ten songs, you only get the length of the song to finish your writing, which means a bunch of unnaturally short one-shots that I'll end up hating about five seconds after I've finished. But ya knowwwww.

* * *

Tell Me I Was Dreaming – Travis Tritt.

Derek Morgan woke up in a cold sweat. Five seconds ago in his head, he'd had his best friend Emily in his arms. They were in love and happy and giggling, and then he'd woken up to remember she was gone.

Her death hadn't come as a great shock – she'd been sick for months before. But the hardest part was that she'd broken up with him when she'd found out about the cancer. And as much as it had hurt him, as much as he had cried, and as alone as he felt, he'd listened to her, trying to make her last months peaceful.

He rolled over, back into the blissful oblivion of sleep, back to sitting on the porch swing, drinking ice tea and watching the sun set.

Tell him she didn't say goodbye. Tell him he's still dreaming, and everything will work out fine when he wakes up. Tell him his dream is real and reality is fake. It's all he really needs to hear right now, to forget she'll never again be in his arms.

_Oh, what! Completed with 24 seconds left to go in the song. I'm so proud of myself. Neeeeeeext.

* * *

_

Stupid – Toad the Wet Sprocket

Spencer Reid couldn't believe his eyes when he read the new gossip magazine Derek had plopped onto his desk. It showed Lila Archer cuddling with a blonde, blue-eyed surfer-dude, laughing. It was a candid shot and she was beautiful, as always.

All he wanted to do was call her, but he couldn't. And the sad part was he'd been on set, when the case had started. And he'd asked her about him, and she'd said she knew him once. And that was all there was to it.

He knew Hollywood was tough, especially when you carried on a long-distance relationship, but he couldn't describe how stupid he felt, staring at that cover, knowing she hadn't stayed faithful.

_Ohhhhh, go me! NEXT!

* * *

_

You Still Own Me – Emerson Drive

Reid stood at his desk, his things packed up. He'd sold his house, he'd tried to walk the beach, he'd seen the sights.

But he was leaving the BAU. Jason Gideon still owned him, and he had to follow Jason and make sure he was okay. And these cases were getting to his brain. He walked his floor all night, listened to the classical jazz and cello music Jason liked, and found the birds and butterflies and flowers. He looked at the small things.

And Jason had left, and he could be whoever he wanted to be. But he didn't want to be anyone except Jason Gideon's chess partner, his sidekick, if you would. And that's why he never wanted to do anything besides follow Gideon. Even though he was allowed to do everything else.

Gideon still owned his heart and soul, and he had to follow him. He still controlled his brain and his memories. And he still owned him. It was pure fact now.

_13 seconds left. Whattttttt. And NEXT!

* * *

_

Because of You – Kelly Clarkson

JJ sat in the emergency room, waiting to hear how Spencer was doing. She loved the kid. He was the only one who understood her love of the Skins. The only one who would make physics magic for her. The only one who was worth crying over besides Henry. And they'd both cried when the little guy had been born, when she'd offered him the title of being his godfather. He'd said yes, and he'd cried. And she couldn't lose him.

She just couldn't. Yes, he'd broken her heart many times before. Yes, she was slowly learning to be immune to that little smile he got whenever he quoted statistics. But it was all just one more reason she couldn't lose him to an insane unsub.

And even if she did feel under-appreciated once in a while, she couldn't lose him. He was hers. He was never going to find a girl, he was Spence. He was like family now, and she couldn't lose him to surgery. Not when Henry needed a godfather. She couldn't lose him.

_Right up to the last second. I'm not sure I'm satisfied with this, I didn't follow the song exactly, but ah well.

* * *

_

Control – Metro Station

Derek Morgan had grown up thinking homosexuality was bad. And he didn't blame his mother, or his church, or even society. But in that part of Chicago, in his house, with the way Carl Buford had treated him.... he'd never been able to imagine being homosexual.

And so what the hell was he doing here, hooked onto Reid while some song all the teen girls were currently obsessed with played on the loudspeakers, making the whole place shake? He'd never imagined a guy's lips could be so soft, or that Reid was ever a smoker. (He'd figured it out a couple minutes ago.) They were both stripped down to the minimum they could be wearing while still in public, and he was sure people were staring. But he didn't care. He'd lost control of this situation, and by the looks of it, Reid was much better at being in command than he thought.

_Whatttttt! I love this song. Love it.

* * *

_

He Gets That From Me – Reba McEntire

JJ loved her son. Loved everything about him. Loved his knobby knees and his 8 year old worries. Loved that he had to have frosted flakes in the morning, jut like her. Loved his blonde hair, loved his ability to play guitar, loved how well he could pray, and most of all, loved his entertainment value. She was wrapped around his finger, mostly because he looked just like Will.

She missed Will, but she knew Henry missed him even more.

He can talk, and schmooze, and not miss a beat while perfectly coordinating everything. Just like JJ. Just like Will.

She misses Will's brown eyes every time she looks into Henry's. And she's heard him praying for him and her and she knows they both miss him horrendously. But they get along okay. And he gets that from her.

_WHOOT! DONE! LOVED IT! It's a little cheap, but good.

* * *

_

Sweet Mama – Van Zant

Derek Morgan may be horrible at coming home and visiting. He doesn't love Chicago as much as he used to, not since he saw Virginia's sights.

But he never, ever, forgets all the lessons his mom taught him. She knows every note of every song, sings Mavis Staples while cooking, taught him the difference between fine wine and beer (and taught him that beer was better) she taught him what to look for in a girl, how to navigate the streets, how to keep warm, and how to not kill his sisters when they were being whiny blackmailing little bitches.

He may not be the best at coming home. And his mother may not be an angel, but she taught him right and wrong, gambling, and indulgence. And he learned more on the streets than in school. He never understood why his mom didn't just homeschool him, he would've learned so much more, so much faster. Sweet Mama, she taught him everything he knows, and he's proud of her. She didn't raise no fools.

_What! I loved it. It was cute, it was Van Zant... come on.

* * *

_

Settle For A Slowdown – Dierks Bentley

Aaron Hotchner stood in his living room, watching the tail lights, headed towards the end of the street, onto the highway, with his son in the car. His family had left him, and it looked like there was no hesitation left, either, because he never saw her once tap the brake lights. Not even for a moment. She kept speeding on full speed ahead. And he knew she wouldn't ever turn around, but he'd settle for that blinking light just once.

He'd held onto her for as long as he could, even knowing in the back of his mind that his job came before her. Jack was everything, but Haley had become a nag, and a hurtful one at that. Yes, one needs someone to love, but he was home as much as he could be.

And he hadn't known he was this horrible. If he had, he'd have changed. But she was on the highway now, and she still hadn't let him see the brake lights once. He didn't want her to come back, necessarily. He just wanted to see she cared even just enough to hesitate.

_YAY! DIERKS! NEEEEEXT!

* * *

_

Modern Day Drifter – Dierks Bentley

Jason Gideon wasn't usually a modern person. He preferred to stick to things that were simple and old-fashioned. But he couldn't run away the way one usually does, not with everyone dependent upon.

And so he set out to be a modern day drifter, without a specific plan, without responsibility, without his faithful sidekick. Because Reid still had a lot to live for.

After Frank had taken Jane, and killed Sarah... he'd lost everything. And it seemed like a good time to become lost and he trusted Spencer to know not to find him.

He finally slipped the ring off his finger he'd had on since before his son was born, 36 long years ago. And he felt free and alive, no longer holding onto painful memories and instead just sticking to his roots and taking the simple, laid-back way out of things. It feels like the right time to go. So so long, Spence, stay strong. And stick with the only girl who ever calls you Spence. Dammit, doesn't he wish JJ and Reid had gotten together before he'd had to go.

But a modern day drifter has nothing but time on his hands, and nothing but memories to keep him warm at night.

_Nine seconds left, new record for typing speed, whoot! *obnoxious voice* NEEEEEEEXT!!!!!!

* * *

_

Say Anything – Good Charlotte

And she's standing there, bleeding, holding onto him, waiting for him to say something. Acknowledge the fact that she's alive. That it's not his fault. To blame himself. ANYTHING. She wants to make sure he still has a voice, because if he's lost his pretty laugh, she might not be able to live.

She needs those statistics quoted at her daily. She just wants to be reassured. She wants a sign.

Best friends can become strangers. Not with them. They get trapped in a hostage situation. And they're still trapped in this argument? They can't even give into this just once?

All the things they've said, fought over, are all on her mind now. She's been worried about him for days upon days, and he won't say anything.

He's holding her, crying into her shoulder, and all he whispers is "I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling... in love with you."

And she smiles, and she has her sign. And she tells him not to say another word, and she kisses him in front of all the medical personnel who are trying to get her to submit to being check up on. And she refuses, without saying anything at all.

Yay. Good Charlotte. NEXTTTTTTT! Oh, wait, that was ten! HAHAHAHA! I DID IT!!!! Most of them, obvious Spencer-centric, but then again, so is my life! :D Please enjoy.

* * *

Please don't get angry for my lack of seriousness. I'm hyper :D This is all random plot bunnies anyways.


End file.
